hikipediafandomcom-20200214-history
I Wanna Strip
I Wanna Strip is a single by Amanda and Ashley O'Brian. The single features on their 2013 album Boys. About The song was given positive reviews by those who heard the song before the albums release. Many reviews described the song as "The O'Brian twins going back to what they do best", and, "back to the basic O'Brian twin singing and lyric style". It was confirmed as the third single to be released from the album. The video was confirmed for release on October 12th 2013, the twins birthday, and Amanda O'Brian promised that the video would be "extremely graphic". Music Video The song begins instantly. It begins with the twins facing away from the camera and holding their own butts, referring to the move that they famously performed during a 2009 concert. They begin to move their butts side to side and as the song begins, Amanda spins around to the face the camera and begins singing. She is wearing a lot of tape over her upper body which has "16 Today" written on it, and short-shorts. She sings the first verse while Ashley continues butt dancing behind her. At the chorus, Ashley jumps around and they grab eachothers hands. Singing the chorus, they spin eachother in circles and sing together. Meanwhile a group of dancers enter behind them with O'Brian twin masks on their faces. Wearing crop tops and thongs, the dancers stand on boxes and jump between them, sometimes banging into eachother. Ashley sings the second verse and as she does, Amanda sprays her with a water gun. Cola fires out of the gun and hits Ashley. She gives up trying to sing, grabs the gun, and drinks from it. Amanda sings the rest of the verse while giving Ashleys butt a quick smack. Awakened by the smack, Ashley jumps on Amandas back and starts singing the chorus. Amanda falls over and Ashley rolls off. Two of the thong dancers come down and help the twins up. The twins point to the dancers and they all come off the boxes. The twins stand on a box each while the dancers all face away from the camera and do the same butt swaying dance, perfectly timed. Ashley and Amanda continue singing on the boxes and soon fall inside them. The music stops while the dancers go over to the boxes to try and see what is going on. At this point, two teenage boys come out of the boxes wearing the tape and shorts that the twins were wearing. The dancers rush towards the camera and bang into it, panicked by the fact the twins have become males. The twins are confused by the reaction, look at eachother, and begin rolling on the floor laughing. They then take eachothers hands, and lunge into a box each. The dancers wait and seconds later, the twins burst out with an explosion of water. Both of the twins are wearing long blue dresses as water fills the room. Thonged dancers begin floating and swimming around and the twins manage to ride the water, surfer boys if there ever was any. As they sing the final chorus and repeat that they want to strip, they happily throw their dresses into the water, then other dresses underneath, then yank eachothers tape off revealing smaller amounts of tape, then shorts revealing what seems to be thongs. As there is a cute whistling at the end of the song, they yank eachothers tape off and dancers pull down their thongs at the same time. They quickly turn blurry and it cuts to a black screen. Original Video Ending It is rumoured that there is a second video ending, in which dancers pull Ashley underwater by accident while pulling her thong down. At the same time, they pull down Amandas and reveal a hidden wunga. The twins refused to comment on whether or not it was ever filmed. Response While fans generally gave a positive response to the song, some reviewers found the video too graphic and said that even though they were sixteen, they were still too young to be doing a video like I Wanna Strip. References The video references 2009 O'Brian concerts with the dance moves. It also references their time in Magic Girls with the water and their hairstyles, possibly as the films have ended and the characters turned sixteen at the end, like the O'Brian twins. They are seen wearing outfits that celebrate their age.